sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Laundry Machine
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Blair! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Brandon Rhea Thank you for clearing out the junk Vent Light and his troll friends put. Cameron is here 04:57, October 22, 2016 (UTC) :You should thanks Cheeseskates and StarmanW too =P, anyways, if next time vandalism happen again, you can report vandalism for VSTF! (Benny) :: My purpose here was to scan for as many candidates to report as possible while I just toy with them as a distraction. They technically were not gonna stop vandalising, so I left it to the VSTF to soon clean it up if they ever do and block these people: ** Vent Light ** WingsOfEternity ** MrTheEvilGuy ** NSGMfanatic (probs sock of vent light) :: Either way, it gave me a good boost in edits. I should probably keep doing it if you prefer me doing so. ---- Cheeseskates (talk) 05:39, October 22, 2016 (UTC) ---- :I just curious what's mean about just toy with them as a distraction! (Benny) :: Uhh, vandals are technically nothing to me, or you, or Star, or anybody, so I went to troll them my undoing all of their hard work that took maybe 10 minutes in a couple of seconds (usually 4 or 10). I love their edit messages: "STOP UNDOING MY EDITS, CHEESESKATES!!!" It brings me joy. That's what I meant by "toy with them," and I did it as a distraction because, again, I was scanning the wiki for other candidates to report so it can actually stay clean for a while. :: I know I sound edgy or cocky right now, but hey! I just love this job :D get a fancy sig, btw. ---- Cheeseskates (talk) 05:56, October 22, 2016 (UTC) ---- :"STOP UNDOING MY EDITS, CHEESESKATES!!!" It brings me joy. ←←I agree it, it is really ridiculous Lol :By the way, Is become VSTF your goal?? =P (Benny) :: Hmmm, the only reason I would become VSTF is for those sweet tools like lookup user, checkuser, and to block people when I get bored with vandals. I also want to know what internal.vstf looks like. Otherwise, I am not exactly determined enough to make it a goal of mine yet. ---- Cheeseskates (talk) 09:22, October 22, 2016 (UTC) ---- Why are you doing this? You are supporting a person who can't take critisism and NSGMfanatic is not an alt account of mine. :Cheeseskates: I would like to know this too, and how they can globally block user! Humm...Curious ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(Benny) :Vent Light: We don't intervene your private affairs or whatever, but how do you think vandalism wiki is the good way to solve problems?? I can say this is the worst idea! (Benny) Can you delete the pictures that NSGMfanatic added? Cameron is here 00:43, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :Hey there! Please contact with VSTF (like Ripto) Good Luck!